


Absconded Spirit

by HellsBells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Praise Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBells/pseuds/HellsBells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Levi Squad is killed. Kind of an AU where Eren and Levi are a thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absconded Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short praise!kink one-shot, kinda PWP?? It's also kind of one-sided, since I really only wrote about Eren's affections... Idek..

_Wake up_   
_I've been trying to make **your pain stop**._

_This is not just entertainment_   
_I've been **trying to let you know.**_

 

**_***_ **

Levi reached down and tangled his fine fingers through Eren's dark hair, the bed they were upon rocking in speed with their own pace. Sweat rolled down their skin, outlining their flesh and tense muscles.  Eren Jaeger had no illusions about what this was. He knew how this was going to go. He'd give the captain the distraction he needed, and then stumble out of the room once they were finished with nothing more than a sheet wrapped around him, being carried on sore legs.

But that wasn't important now. 

He would allow Levi to wreck his body for as long and as often as he needed. Would allow himself to be hurt. Denied release, if need be. He could handle pain. 

Despite the lack of emotional balance in the affair, Eren clung to Levi, teeth sunk into the older male's shoulder to muffle the noises that would otherwise be shamelessly loud. 

Eventually, Eren pulled back and kissed across Levi's taut jaw in what he felt was a weak attempt at conciliating him. It seemed to have some affect, however, since the nails that had previously been digging into his skin similar to that of a spur simply sat upon his skin lightly.

"Levi," Eren breathed hoarsely, wincing when Levi only pounded into him harder. "My strong soldier." He barely heard the harsh gasp that followed his words, but nevertheless, he did hear it. 

Eren moved instead to place hard kisses along Levi's collarbone, offering him something to ground himself to. "So smart. So astute." Levi's grip tightened on him once more. "S-so," his voice hitched as a particularly pleasurable spot was hit suddenly. "So incisive. Gallant Br _-ah-_ ve." That pleasant spot was hit once more. "So brave, Levi." 

Levi suddenly initiated a kiss, and it became clear this otherwise intimate action was being used as a way to muffle a soft moan; his breathing was ragged, his body shook, and sweat clung to his bangs. When Eren's body clenched around him, he pulled back from the kiss, allowing Eren free reign to yell his name more than once. They rode out their orgasms together, Eren switching from chanting the corporal's name to incoherent compliments and words of acclaim. 

"Strong soldier. So...so strong." Eren mumbled. The only response he received was Levi rolling off of him and leaving the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is subject to be cross-posted on my fanfiction account. 
> 
> The lyrics at the beginning are from the song When We're Fire by Lo-Fang. He's an incredibly good artist, and you should def check him out. :)


End file.
